The Pair of Them
by Emilasia15
Summary: 5 years after her Journey Sarah has found herself wishing for someone from her past... Rating May go up later
1. Jareth and Star

            Sarah shuddered against the cold winter wind. She could feel the cold through the thin jacket she wore.  *I'd better pick up a better coat. * she thought to herself as she swung the gate to her front walk open. It groaned as it opened, another sign of the age of this place. Looking around, Sarah didn't notice the falling-down gate, the house that desperately needed repairs or the barn that looked as if it'd fall down. All she saw were the rolling hills, now covered with several inches of snow and the beautiful horses that stood upon them.

                       As she walked up to the fence, Sarah called out to them softly, "Here Jareth, here Star!" Her two horses saw Sarah and trotted up to the fence. As they approached, Sarah couldn't help but admire Jareth and Star for the beauty. Jareth was a pitch-black Thoroughbred Stallion, proud and strong. Star was a pure white Mare with a black marking on her forehead that was shaped as a star; she was a free spirited animal. She had fallen in love with the pair as soon as she had saw them 2 years before. At 18, she had been very spirited herself and had handed over the money for the 2 young horses without a second thought. 

            The house and 5 acres surrounding it had been bought shortly before the horses were. Her father and Karen had helped to pay for it. They were as eager for Sarah to get out on her own as she was. She laughed bitterly. *It pissed them off to see me refuse to go to college, but as soon as I asked for help for this place, they immediantly agreed*. It was her dream though. The silence even in midday, the solitude that surrounded the place, She belonged here more than anywhere.  Her childish fantasies had kept her head in the clouds all through high school, even as she tried to suppress them to fit in more. But here, here she could be herself and dream all day if she wanted to. Her Job at the small bookstore downtown may not have paid well, but it allowed her to live out her fantasies as much as she could. 

            But there was the one fantasy, the one that she never dared to try and make come true. "Jareth." She whispered his name softly and heard it drift away from her with the breeze. At 20, she still thought of that handsome Goblin King who had stolen her heart when she was 15. But she could never call on him again. Not after what she had did to him when she was in The Underground last. He had offered his heart, his love to her, and she had thrown it all away, the actions of a stupid immature child. He hated her, she was sure.  

            Sarah sighed as she slowly backed away from the fence and turned towards her house. The breeze caught her long, loose midnight hair and made it swirl around her head. With it came a name, "Sarah…"

            She turned around sharply, but of course, there was no one there. She shook her head quickly. *Don't do this to yourself Sarah!* She cursed herself silently, at the same time wishing someone had been there when she turned around. 

            As she entered the house, she breathed in deep the smell of her home. Worn, trusting, it smelled comfortable and lived in. And so it was. She took off her thin coat and hung it up on a wooden peg. She walked briskly over to the heater and turned it on. She heard a click. She put her hand up to the heater. Nothing. She sighed as she walked back over to the peg and put her coat back on. *Oh well, it's only one night without heat. It was only supposed to get down to what? 30?*

            She sat down in a comfortable chair in her den and picked up a book from the nearby table. She looked at the cover. _Labyrinth. _Sarah stared at the cover for several moments. This wasn't the book she had put there. This book was supposed to be upstairs in her room. *Oh it must have been Toby when he was up here yesterday. Yes, he probably took it from its place and put it down here.* She wrote it off quickly and then got up to put it back. She looked out the window as she started up the stairs that led to her bedroom. Outside on a barren tree sat a snowy white owl. She paused, blinked once then looked again. It was gone. 

            After she had put the book away she returned downstairs to fix herself some coffee. She glanced at the clock on the coffee maker. She needed to feed the horses and put them away for the night. She sat the coffee maker up and then headed back outside into the frigid air. The snow crunched softly under her boots as she walked towards the far gate that led from the fields to the barn. She grabbed a lead shank and entered the paddock. She whistled and she saw Star and Jareth heading towards her.

            Star got to her first so she deftly clipped the lead shank to her bridle and lead her from the field. Jareth whickered softly and tried to follow. "Oh no you don't" Sarah said to him softly as she pushed his nose back away, "I'll come back and get you in a second." She led Star to her Stall and measured her out some feed and checked her water before returning to the gate.

            She gasped. The gate had been pushed open, by Jareth of course, and the horse was nowhere to be seen. She looked around desperately before finally seeing him trotting around near her driveway. "Come here Jareth! Come here boy!" She called out to him as she inched her way forward. She didn't want him to spook and run off, then she'd have a hell of a time catching him. And he did just that. He took off at a gallop towards the other side of the small field across from the driveway and Sarah immediantly took off after him. But as she crossed the blacktop driveway she felt her feet slip from under her and she fell to the ground, hitting her head with a sickening thud on the concrete. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a snowy owl perched in a nearby tree. "Goblin King….Jareth…" She called out softly before the blackness overcame her and she passed out.


	2. His Faithful Adversary

Ok, here's the next chapter, REVISED! NO MORE BIG PARAGRAPHS! WEE!  

*Disclaimer* Applies to last chapter as well. I own nothing! There! I said it! Now you've made me cry! *tear* I do own Ardamal however, he came straight from my creative genius! Please R/R, don't make me beg! ^_^

Chapter Two

His Faithful Adversary

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sarah awoke with a start. Where was she? All she could remember was Jareth getting out of the field and running off. JARETH! She had to go find him, if he was still running loose, who knows what could happen to him. She sat up quickly. And suddenly remembered what happened after she had gone chasing after her horse. Her head felt like it was going to split in two.  "Ouch.." She groaned aloud. The pain was almost unbearable. Her brain seemed to pound inside of her head. Suddenly she felt a cool hand press against her forehead. Warmth seemed to flow from the fingertips of the hand right into her head. The pain slowly decreased until it was nearly gone. Sarah couldn't see through the darkness as to whose hand it was that touched her forehead. She felt drowsy again.

            "That was quite a fall you took Sarah."

            Sarah froze. She knew that voice all too well. Where was she then!? This wasn't her house. The bed was too large and the smell was of the owner of that familiar voice, magic. It smelled like magic. Where was he? Why didn't he turn a light on? Her mind rambled through many thoughts as she pulled herself away from his hand.

                     As if reading her mind, suddenly there was light. Sarah looked and found the source to be a candle lit on a nearby table. She glanced up quickly at the man she had waited 5 years to see again. The shadow cast a strange glow to his mismatched eyes, one blue the other a dark brown. Her eyes traveled over his smooth skin, over his strong aristocratic nose and down to his lips that were pulled up into a smirk. His hair was the same wild blonde mane that fell to his soldiers. He wore a poet's shirt that opened to reveal his upper chest and the glowing pendent that hung there. He had on his usual tights that took on a whole new interest now that she wasn't 15 and the riding boots that overlapped them. Her eyes traveled back up to his face and the mouth that was grinning ever bigger. He hadn't missed her over view of him.

            Suddenly she found her voice, "How did I get here?"

            He pulled on a false surprised look and replied, "Oh, you do not remember calling for me?"

            "I would never call for you Goblin King!"

            "Yes Sarah, but you did. I must admit I was a bit surprised myself to hear my faithful adversary calling for me."

            Sarah winced. He was right. She had called for him. She hadn't missed the slight pain he had shown at her previous statement though. Why Though? He hated her didn't he? He had just called her his 'Faithful Adversary'. That was proof enough that he still hated her.

            "I wish to go home immediately." Sarah announced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Did she still hate him that much? Jareth wondered to himself. And she had to do this? She had denied him once before, after she had defeated his Labyrinth, but why now? He had saved her of course, from laying there in the cold with her head injury. He sighed. She still appreciated nothing. Her words saying she would never call for him hurt him more than she'd ever know. He had allowed himself to grimace for a moment before slipping his cold mask back on again.

            Sarah had no idea how much he cared for her. She hadn't known when she was 15, and now, the stunning woman of 20 before him still hated him and thought the feelings to be mutual. He had stayed up for nights after she had refused him, he had not slept or ate, or done much of anything. He left his Kingdom to be run by his Nephew, Ardamal. He had stayed in his room, locked there for days, threatening the person who should try to disturb him with the Bog of Eternal Stench. The event that finally drew him out was a revolt among the goblins. They believed him to be dead after they had not seen him for several days and they were trying to overthrow Ardamal. It was only then that he reappeared and ran the kingdom once more. But not once since Sarah had captured his heart had he taken another lover, or forgotten about her. He survived on his memories of her, her determination, her will, her soft black hair…  

            He still checked in on her ever so often. He never allowed her to glimpse him, thinking that if she did and called out to him that she would just show the same attitude she had before towards him. That she hated him and wanted him to leave her alone. But on his last check in, she had glimpsed him, as he sat on a tree in owl form. He thought to leave then, but she had pushed the thoughts of him from her mind and went on with her business. And then, he had seen her horse run away form her and he saw her slip and fall. He had waited. And then he finally heard her call out to him. Softly. If he hadn't been listening so hard for his name, he wouldn't have heard it. But she had said it. And he had promptly whisked her off to his Castle. 

            His thoughts came back to the present as he realized she was staring at him again. He liberally allowed his eyes to roam over her form. She was thinner now than she was at 15. She still had the long dark hair that shimmered like a dazzling darkness and the same dark eyes that held fire. She was more mature now, both physically and mentally, he could sense it. He had a feeling he wouldn't be hearing, "It's not fair!" anytime soon. This pleased him. He had her dressed in a silk nightdress that he had put her in by magic. He suddenly noticed her staring at him.

            "TAKE ME HOME NOW!" She all but screamed at him.

            "Sarah you are my guest and it would be against the laws of etiquette for me to send you home in any less than perfect condition. You will stay here until I deem it that you may return aboveground."

            "BUT THAT'S NOT FA-". Suddenly she stopped yelling and he noticed she looked very tired. She moaned softly, clutching her head and fell back against the pillows.

            He was immediantly alarmed. He quickly produced a crystal and called into it, "Jonas! I require your presence immediantly in my chambers!" He tossed the crystal aside and waited a few short moments before there was a timid knock on the door.

            "Come in!" He ordered strongly.

            A short, elderly Fae entered the room. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

            "She has a head injury. Heal her." Jareth replied tersely. 

            Jonas gave his king a strange look and then turned to the injured mortal that lay in the king's bed.


	3. Small Steps

Hey Guys! Thanks to my reviewers so far. Remember, you feed my ego, I write faster!   
Disclaimer: My best friend Jamie (also obsessed with Labyrinth) and I were at her house last night and she came up with a great idea as we were watching the movie: To go find Jim Henson and steal Jareth from him! Mwahahaha! Too bad security caught us. :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Small Steps  
  
Several hours later, Sarah found herself drifting back into consciousness. She blinked several times before her surroundings came into focus. She remembered waking up before with Jareth next to her. She had been so preoccupied with staring at him though that she hadn't gotten a good grip on exactly where she was. She stared blankly around her. She was in a large open room with a vaulted ceiling, stone walls and marble floors. There was very little furniture in the room, save for a large desk in the far corner and the bed that she lay in. The bed had black curtains that could be drawn all around it and was dressed in black sheets. There were a few paintings on the walls, one of which Sarah immediately recognized as a certain Goblin King. She shuddered. There was no mistaking it, this was his room.   
  
The room had to doors. One that faced opposite of her, and one that was to the side. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and took a few wobbly steps towards the side door. Her legs felt very weak and she felt a headache coming on, an aftershock of her fall. She gripped the bedpost tightly and took a few deep breaths before proceeding towards the door. She reached it and opened the door, only to find what looked like a crude, medieval type bathroom. She sighed and pulled the door closed behind her as she went back into the main room and headed toward the other door. *If I can make it out of here maybe I can find my way back to the Aboveground.* She reached unsteadily for the door knob when suddenly, it opened. She found herself face to face with the Goblin King.  
  
"Now, Now Sarah. What are you doing out of bed? My Healer gave direct instructions for you to stay in bed for at least a week." Jareth spoke menacingly, as if he'd enjoy watching her stay in bed for a week. Sarah glanced at him weakly. It had taken all most all of her strength to make it to the doors and she could feel what she had left slowly ebbing away as she stood before the terrifying figure before her. Suddenly she felt her legs go out from under her and she started to crumple to the floor. Jareth had seen the weak look in her eyes and was prepared when she started to fall, gently catching her in his arms. She was not unconscious yet though; as she fought him all the time he carried her to the bed.  
  
"Put me down…I can walk by myself…"  
  
Jareth gave a short laugh, "Yes I believe you just proved that."  
  
He walked quickly back to his bed and carefully placed her on the bed and covered her with the silk sheets.  
  
"Why can't I walk? Why does my head hurt so much if all I did was fall?" She moaned softly, she was obviously in pain again. Jareth quickly slipped off a leather glove and placed his hand against her forehead. Once again, she felt the familiar warmth that soothed her headache.   
  
"You have a concussion Sarah, that's why you keep losing consciousness. It should pass, but my Healer was right. You need bed rest. You've also been running a fever, most likely due to the cold temperatures back where you were when I found you. Now sleep."  
  
Sarah was shocked at the tone of his voice. It almost sounded…caring. He sounded worried. She remembered that he had saved her life most likely and as he was putting his glove back on she whispered faintly.  
"Thank you Jareth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jareth nearly cried out with joy. This was a major step in her communications with him. At least she had remembered to thank him for helping her. And she had almost sounded…sincere. Maybe she was. He shrugged. Perhaps he may have Sarah as his own yet. He nearly gasped with surprise as he saw her eyes close, and at the same time, felt her hand grab his. He watched silently as she fell into slumber. She looked so frail, so scared. He stood up slowly and tried to disengage her hand from his, but she cried out in her sleep.  
  
"Don't leave me! Please I don't want to be alone anymore!" He frowned at her outburst. She was having nightmares. He tried to control the small jump in his heart at the sound of her telling him not to leave her. Maybe he should go get Jonas to put a spell over her to get rid of the nightmares. But her hand gripped his tightly and she would not let go. He sighed and sat back down in his chair and prepared for a long night. He reached out slowly with his free hand and pushed a wisp of dark hair back from her face. Gods, she was so beautiful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah awoke to the sound of deep, even breathing beside her. She glanced sleepily to the form that sat in a chair beside her. That's when she realized that she held his hand in a death grip. She carefully let loose of it and stared at the beautiful man whose head rested on the bed she slept in. She took in his hair, which was a little more wild than usual, and his unkempt clothes. He had stayed the night with her. This both startled and excited her at the same time. She still felt sort of weak, but her head hardly throbbed at all. She slowly started to get out of the bed, and then stopped as Jareth stirred beside her. She lay back in bed, she didn't want to disturb him. She lay there; her head turned towards his and admired his almost angelic beauty. Suddenly she saw him raise his head and she found herself staring into his mismatched eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at the warmth and concern she saw there.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked attentively.  
  
"Yes. Very." She replied. "I'm actually feeling much better today, just a little weak."  
  
He stared at her small frame and then asked, "When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"How many days have I been here?"  
  
"Today makes two."  
  
"Than my answer is 3 days."  
  
"Far too long. I shall have my servants prepare dinner immediately. I shall send in your own servant to help you dress and get ready and will expect you at dinner by 7." The he quickly got up and left the room.  
  
Sarah sighed. His kingly arrogance made him very bossy. She sat in bed for a few more moments before getting up to see how well she could walk on her own. She was pleased when she found that she could manage. She was standing at the window looking over the labyrinth when she heard a timid knock at the door. 'Yes?"  
  
"Milady Sarah, I was sent to help you dress for dinner."  
  
*Dress? In what??* She wondered to herself. All she had were her jeans she'd been dressed in when she fell and this nightgown she had woken up in. She slowly turned around to face the servant. She was a smallish girl who looked human. She wore a clean dress and apron and she looked very nervous. In her hands she held dark green material.  
  
"What's your name?" Sarah asked insistently.  
  
"Ardynn, milady."   
  
"Well, Ardynn, what is that in your hands?"  
  
"You dress milady Sarah. From his majesty. He wished you to wear it tonight to dinner." Sarah sighed. She didn't have a choice, really. She walked over to the small girl and took the dress from her.  
  
"It's quite lovely Ardynn."  
  
The girl gave Sarah a bright smile. "Thank you milady, I helped to make it meself.   
  
Now, come over here and we'll get you into the bath."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okies, I'm reminding you all again! R/R and I'll write faster! (Do I really have to resort to bribing??) Well anyways, REVIEW! 


	4. The Fight

Hey you all! *giant hug* Thank you to my reviewers thus far: Lady Dragon, Zabella, Chook, Lintrayel Riverdance and Bat Lady. I love all of my reviewers, especially the ones who give constructive criticism. *hint, hint* I would also like to thank Cormak3032 for helping me finally get my formatting straitened out. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All though I really wish I did. Well, maybe just Jareth. I wouldn't care for all the Goblins to be running about my house. But Jareth…That's an entirely different story. Right now Jim Henson gets the credit. Bleh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

Jareth stood waiting impatiently in his private dining hall. He had chosen this room to have their dinner in instead of the main dining hall so they wouldn't have to be disgusted by the crude eating habits of the goblins. He straitened the high collar of his cape and tapped his foot. Maybe she was still not well enough to be out of bed? Could that be why she wasn't there yet? He was walking to the main doors when he saw the door creak open slowly. He held his breath and waited.  As he saw who opened the door, he gasped.

            She was dressed in the dark green dress that he had sent to her. It was embroidered with gold around the edges and had a very appealing low neckline. It reached the floor and had short cap sleeves. The tightness of the bodice showed that she was lithe, but not without her womanly curves. Now, more than ever, she reminded him that she had grown up a lot since she had ran his labyrinth. She looked beyond stunning. Her hair had been pulled up in some intricate way and a few loose tendrils of hair hung down in curls. He finally looked up into her face. She looked kind of nervous, as if she wasn't used to dressing In this way and having a king look her over as such. But then again, she wasn't. But he also had not missed her very slight look over of himself. He had dressed to demand such attention. He wore a white poet's shirt with a vest over it that was dark green with gold embroidery. It matched her dress perfectly. He remembered that she had come here to eat and not to be stared out so he stepped back and pulled a chair out at the small table. After she was seated he slowly walked around and took a seat opposite of her. For a second he just stared at her more until she cleared her throat.

            "Ah yes, the meal." He produced a crystal and suddenly there were plated of food before them. He saw her shoot a distrusting look at the food. He slowly raised an eyebrow.

            "What's wrong Sarah? Does this food not appeal to you?"

            Sarah looked around her. The food looked fine it was just-.

            "I'm just having a flashback from the last time I accepted food from you."

            He allowed himself to grin. She was still so distrusting. But they would get around that. He would make her trust him and make her see that she had to stay in the Underground this time. 

            "I assure you that this food has not been tampered with by my magic, unlike that useful little peach I gave you." She blushed slowly then picked up a fork and began to eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Dinner went by in silence until the end. Sarah had finished eating and looked up to see Jareth staring at her. The corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. Sarah blushed again at the sudden attention and looked away.

            "Sarah you look so beautiful. And that pretty blush on your face makes you all the more appealing." Sarah looked over at him, clearly startled by what he had said. He certainly wasn't acting like someone who hated her. She was confused. Why was he acting like this now? What did he want from her? Toby? He was almost acting as if, he liked her or something. She scoffed at the idea. A Goblin King isn't capable of love. Especially not this Goblin King. Was he trying to confuse her maybe? Suddenly she thought of how he had looked her over. She had read that Fae were very seductive, and lord knows, she felt that aspect of them.  

            "Maybe we should move into the library to discuss this?" Jareth spoke up, breaking her reverie. Sarah glanced at him confused for a moment, and then stood to follow him from the room. He led them out the main door and into a hallway, she could here the soft tap his boots made on the marble floor as he walked on towards the library. They finally reached their destination and she found herself in a large round room completely surrounded by books. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards a small leather sofa. She hesitantly sat down and he sat down next to her. He cleared his throat and began to speak. 

            " I understand Sarah that you have many questions as to why I have brought you here, despite your illness. And why I have kept you here thus far. I am prepared to answer them, and when you are through, I will show you to your new chambers. 

            "New chambers?"  Sarah asked puzzled.

            "Yes you really didn't expect to stay in my room, did you?"

            "Well no I didn't but how long am I going to be here?"

            "Until I deem it that you may return home."

            Sarah could feel her anger bubbling up inside her. "Until you deem it! What the hell is that supposed to mean Jareth!" He smiled mischievously. 

            "It means I can keep you here as long as I want to." As he spoke these words, Jareth knew that they would cause her to be even angrier with him than she already was. But she needed to stay here; She had to understand that he needed her. 

            "No it means you're keeping me here for the fun of it! I amuse you, do I?"

            "Yes you amuse me Sarah, at least for now. But if you keep up this attitude, you'll find yourself down in the dungeons instead of in a comfortable bedroom. You will learn to obey and fear me. I DO have power over you."

            Sarah's anger rose to dangerous heights. " I Belong to No one! Least of all a selfish arrogant Goblin King!" She claimed loudly, standing up quickly and moving away from the sofa. "You don't own me and you never will, so SEND ME HOME NOW!"

            Jareth stood up shaking his head and slowly advanced on Sarah. "And you are the same childish ignorant girl that takes everything for granted and refuses to let herself see reality! I will not send you home. You shall stay here as long as I want you to. And I fear that, that shall be a very long time. Now, you will show me respect, as my position as your king deserves or you will not be treated with such comfort as I have shown so far!" By this time he was inches away from her, his eyes hard and cold and demanding for her to back down. But she would not. Sarah stood as tall as she could. Staring him, defiantly in the eyes. "I will not." And with that she turned and walked out the door. Her body shook with anger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth sighed after she had slammed the door behind her. The evening had not gone as well as he had expected it to. He knew that she would not love him, not at first, but she must see that she has to stay, that she is bound by fate to stay here as his Queen. Maybe he should send her home as she wished. But no, Jareth had faced the Fae court before for defying their laws, he wouldn't do it again. He wished that there was some way for him to explain the situation in its entirety to her, but it was impossible. Telling her would only anger her further. That anger she felt, that she showed, the will and determination that she possessed, it was those qualities that attracted him to her, Not her looks, although they were a bonus. Beautiful Fae women were plentiful around here, but none of them possessed her spark, that fire that lit up her eyes. He thought briefly of following her, but brushed the idea aside. That would only upset her worse. He knew where'd she go, back down to his room, for that was the only room that she knew where it was. He growled at another night sleeping in the library. He walked slowly over to a desk that was off to the side of the room and sat down in the large chair behind it. He needed to do something to get her to trust him. Maybe something that could force her to spend time with him, to get to know him more, to get past the cold arrogant king she knew. He conjured a riding whip out of nowhere and lightly tapped it against his leg. He was deep in thought when suddenly he stared at the riding whip. He had an idea, but he didn't know if it would work. He'd never transported animals by magic before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sarah groaned as she awoke, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. After her argument with the Goblin King, she had immediately rushed back to his chambers. Even though they were his, she doubted he'd want to go after her after the disrespect she had shown. The disrespect that he deserved, Sarah thought to herself. She had spent a long time pacing through the large chambers, silently fuming about what he had said to her. He talked of her as a possession, not a human he had taken from the aboveground. She heard a faint knock at the door and knew it must be Ardynn.  "You may enter."

            Ardynn stepped timidly into Sarah's room. She suddenly put on a horrified look as she took in Sarah's clothing and hair. She had been so angry from the previous night that she hadn't bothered to change out of the beautiful dress. It was now wrinkled and she realized she had torn part of the gown last night by all her pacing. She didn't have a mirror, but she knew her hair must look horrible right now. Ardynn just clicked her tongue at her lady and went to draw her a bath. 

            After her bath, Sarah had gotten dressed in a soft blue dress she had found waiting for her. She dressed quickly and left her hair for Ardynn to deal with. Ardynn yanked at the horrible tangles that had worked their way into Sarah's hair and finally left it loose, a rippling wave of obsidian night down her back. Sarah heard her stomach grumble and realized she was hungry. Ardynn must have heard Sarah's stomach speak for her, for she immediately ushered her out of her room towards the main dining halls.

            At the breakfast table, Sarah immediately helped herself to some fruit, carefully avoiding any peaches. She was glad to see that Mr. High and Mighty wasn't there for breakfast. She didn't know what she would have said to him had he been there for breakfast, most likely something spoken out of anger and not her senses. She had realized the night before that when dealing with Jareth she must not let her anger get the best of her. She could handle this situation far better if she could keep her feelings under control. Not feelings, she thought to herself, just anger. When she was done eating she glanced up at Ardynn and asked that she show her around the castle. Ardynn's reply was hesitant.

            "I'm sorry Milady, but His Highness has requested your presence in the throne room right after you are done eating."

            "I have no wish to see him." Sarah objected coolly. 

            "Please Lady Sarah, if you don't I will get into trouble."

            Sarah sighed. She really wasn't ready to face Jareth yet, but she couldn't do anything that would have harm come upon this little girl that she had grown fond of. "Alright Ardynn, show me the way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

R/R Please? Pretty Please? I love hearing from readers! My chapters will get longer along the way, but right now the only time I have to write is during my Music Appreciation class. Soon, I'll have more time, mesa promises! ^_^ 


End file.
